The present invention relates to a torque transmission device in the drive train of a motor vehicle to transmit torque between a drive unit, especially an internal combustion engine having a drive shaft, especially a crankshaft, and a transmission with at least two transmission input shafts that are tightly connected to a clutch disc having a friction lining. An intermediate pressure plate is positioned between the friction linings of one clutch disc and the friction linings of the other clutch disc and is tightly connected to the drive shaft of the drive unit. The friction linings of the clutch discs are between the intermediate pressure plate and outer pressure plates that move axially with the assistance of an actuation device, relative to the intermediate pressure plate, in reference to the transmission input shafts in order to hold the friction linings between the intermediate pressure plate and the outer pressure plates.
The two clutch disks and the interacting pressure plates form a double clutch. In conventional torque transmission devices with a double clutch, the double clutch bearing system is frequently complicated.
An object of the invention is to provide a torque transmission device by means of which the double clutch bearing system is improved.